Shadow Dragon
by ArtimusDin
Summary: it seems that Duo and Wufei aren't all that we believed them to be.... a GW/YYH crossover, with shounen ai...
1. da prolouge (revised finally X.X)

Shadow Dragon  
A Gundam Wing/ Yu Yu Hakusho crossover  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, and, sadly, never will. *chibi-eyes watering*  
  
**Warnings**: YES, this DOES have shounen-ai but there shouldn't be anything explicit so no need to get all excited over it =P lighten up people.... the particular pairings of this monstrosity would be Wufei-n-Duo and Hiei-n-Kurama... or Duo-n-Wufei and Kurama-Hiei *shrugs* we'll just have to see how it comes out, ne? oh, and yes, I know Wufei and/or Duo might seem OOC, but hey, this is an AU, they have had SLIGHTLY *wonders if her sarcasm is dripping on the carpet yet* different experiences growing up and therefore different aspects of their personalities will be different.

****

KEY:  
~*~ = flashback

/\/\/\/\ = different point of view

__

thoughts = person's thoughts

  
PROLOGUE:  
  
"Kuso!" Wufei cursed.

  
He was extremely mad... in fact, he was almost pissed off, which was a very dangerous thing. Wufei was usually very laid back, the most vile of curses and attacks aimed at him would just role off of him like water off a duck's back, though few people were privileged enough to see him that way. However, this particular attack hadn't been aimed at him, it had been aimed at Duo, one of the few people he considered a friend, and to make it even worse it hadn't even been a straight out attack. No, that idiot scientist had sent Duo on a mission to destroy a base that was rumored to be a testing ground for some secret project that OZ's scientist had been working on. Now that in and of itself wasn't so bad, Duo could just have taken Deathscythe and, as Duo would put it, 'blow those suckers to kingdom come.' But 'those idiots' had ordered Duo to infiltrate the base, see what was happening there, and *then* totally destroy the base. Thankfully Duo had understood that sometimes even Shinigami needed backup, and had asked him to come with him.

  
~*~  
  
"NE, Wu-chan."

  
Wufei started, he hadn't *felt* anyone coming! He quickly covered his surprise and answered, "What, Maxwell? And don't call me Wu-chan!" 

His voice sounded curt with annoyance, which was a good thing because it would cover up the surprise he was still feeling. As he turned around, Wufei noticed that Duo looked almost... worried? That concerned the pilot of Shenlong because Duo never looked worried, not even when he was surrounded by a hundred enemy mobile suits that were out for his blood.

"Would you be willing to back me up on this mission Dr. G sent me? .... it just doesn't feel right." Duo asked quietly, his eyes showing apprehension and uneasiness. "I don't want to ask Quatre or Trowa because they deserve some time together and you know they just got back from a mission, and... well... Heero," he shook his head, "I... " 

  
"Duo," Wufei interrupted, "you don't need to tell me. Hai, I would be honored to fight by your side."

  
Duo, who had been staring at the ground, looked up at Wufei and sighed in relief, "Thanks, I really have a bad feeling about this one."

  
~*~  
  
_Well_, Wufei thought, _I don't think I'll be ignoring Duo when he says stuff like that again, look where it got me this time. _He snorted to himself and mentally reviewed what had happened to get them in the position they were currently in._ We had been able to sneak in and find the labs fairly easily, and that should have told us then and there that good ol' Mr. Murphy was about to come and kick them in the arse-end. But no, we thought that we had finally hit on some luck._ It ended up being an ambush that was meant to capture or kill the pilot of Deathscythe. 

However, they had not taken into consideration that Duo might have requested backup. Wufei grinned a savage, feral grin. When the trap had closed behind Duo, Wufei had quietly crept up behind the nearest soldiers and silently killed them, dividing their forces. Wufei left to continue with the plan to destroy the base by setting the explosives in strategic places and setting the timer. Done with that, he decided to go back to where Duo had last been.

  
As Wufei ran back toward the control center, he stumbled and almost fell when he felt a tremendous surge of ki. His eyes widened in shock, identifying it as Duo's only because it felt like him, just more condensed. When he got there, all he found were bodies. While most were dead, some clung to life tenaciously, though they too would join their fellow soilders sooner or later due to the bomb that he had set earlier. Wufei searched among the bodies for Duo, praying to all the gods that he could think of that Duo was still alive. When Wufei found Duo, he froze in surprise. The sight he saw totally blew his mind. Duo's clothes had changed from the priest outfit he usually wore, the clothes now had a gauzy, ethereal look to them despite the fact that the wearer was currently sprawled out on the ground. The black cloth seemed to suck up all the light around Duo, like the shadows were trying their best to hide him from sight. Wufei noticed something else once he was able to look past the sudden change in clothes.

  
Duo had wings. 

  
They were black, leathery, and almost bat-like, though they reminded Wufei of something other than bats. They were more or less like dragon's wings. His mind almost shut down at the ramifications of the particular observation that there were other Dragons out there. Maybe even other Fire-dragons, though he doubted that because all of the known ones, except for him of course, had been on L-5 when it had self-destructed. The Chang Clan, along with several other clans, had migrated to the colony when it had become too dangerous to stay in their homeland any longer because of wars and constant political upheaval between them and the current ruling families. The dragon clans had decided to cut all ties to their traditional homeland and ended up financing and founding the L-5 colony. They had managed quite well for almost a century, their people flourishing... until the money to do repairs to the colony began to run out. By then, Oz and Romafeller had gained immense power on Earth and had started to put a strangle-hold on the colonies, causing them to decide to fight back the only way they could see how to. They redirected the rest of their funds into the construction of the Gundam Shenlong, choosing the best of their colony, a Ron Meiran, to pilot the gundam. Her mate-to-be, Chang Wufei, had to take over that duty when she died during an attack. 

  
/\/\/\/\  
  
While Wufei had been distracted by Duo, the scientist in charge of the project had been trying to get his associates to get his machine working while he saved all the data onto data-disks so he could rebuild his laboratory elsewhere if he had to. This was his life's work and the machine was all but completed. He only had to run a couple more tests before it was finished and then he could announce to the world and, more importantly, to OZ that time travel *was* possible. However, the scientist had not thought to bring into account that different dimensions could, and do, exist into his equations so there were several glitches in the program that he hadn't foreseen. Of course, this really didn't matter because this machine would only be used once, and even then it would be an accident.

  
/\/\/\/\  
  
***Boom***  
  
The sound of the base barracks exploding brought Wufei back to the present. He bent down and picked up the unconscious Duo, and though he had a little trouble at first on account of the wings, he quickly got the hang of it. As he rounded the corner, he came face-to-face with the base commander and his men... they were all armed.... and the weapons were all pointed at him and Duo. This was definitely not a good thing. 

  
"Well, well, what do we have here boys?" The mocking voice of the commander rang out softly. "It seems to me that we have caught us some terrorists, don't you agree?"

  
The men voiced their agreement, most smiling viciously at the thought of the two that had managed to kill most of their comrades being at their beck and call.

  
***_BOOM_***  
  
This explosion was close enough to distract the soldiers for a split second and that was all Wufei needed. Almost without a thought, he sent out his ki in a burst of dragon fire, incinerating the soldiers. When the fire stopped, all that was left of them was ash and some melted metal from the guns. Wufei looked around to make sure he hadn't missed anyone, then glanced at his watch. He started cursing in every language he knew when he saw they weren't going to have enough time to get out if he didn't hurry. As Wufei hurried past the laboratory, Mr. Murphy decided to have one last go at the two. Two things happened simultaneously that, if they had happened separately, would have merely had disastrous, yet all too predictable, results. Just as the timer on the bomb reached zero, the scientist finally got his machine working. The resulting explosion from the bomb killed the scientist and literally blew Duo and Wufei into another world.

-tbc-

joy... well, the fact that I'm even considering to finish what I have of this fic can be blamed on Mel and Christy.... anyways, comments and suggestions are more than welcome... please? pretty please?


	2. the wonders of bureaucracy.. (pseudo-rev...

Shadow Dragon  
A Gundam Wing/ Yu Yu Hakusho crossover  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, and, sadly, never will. *chibi-eyes watering*  
  
Warnings: YES, this DOES have shounen-ai but there shouldn't be anything explicit so no need to get all excited over it =P lighten up people.... the particular pairings of this monstrosity would be Wufei-n-Duo and Hiei-n-Kurama... or Duo-n-Wufei and Kurama-Hiei *shrugs* we'll just have to see how it comes out, ne?

Update: this isn't the real revised version, I just saw some things that were really bugging me about it, so I went ahead and changed them before the other version came back from the Beta-reader....

****

KEY:  
~*~ = flashback

/\/\/\/\ = different point of view

'thoughts' = person's thoughts

Notes: some of you were wondering why I'm not posting the other chapters... well, that's because I've decided to edit/revise them, so once they get back from my new beta reader, I'll be uploading a revised version of this...

Chapter 1

When Wufei woke up, he all he could see was red and green. When his eyes focused some more, he saw why. The green was from the leaves in the trees above him and the red was blood...... the last left him a little puzzled, where was the blood coming from? In the back of his mind he realized that he was probably in shock. With a groan, he sat up and looked around. He was in a clearing, with all sorts of plants he had never seen before surrounding him. Once he made sure that he was safe, he did a basic internal review for injuries. There were a couple of scrapes and bruises but the worst of his injuries seemed to be the cut on his head. Blood was freely flowing down from it into his eyes. He winced slightly, it was going to hurt like hell but he had to get the wound to stop bleeding. With a mental command, he sent a little of his flame to cauterize the wound. Once his vision cleared from the red haze of pain, he looked around again, investigating his surroundings. He kept getting the feeling that he was forgetting something...

  
As he looked around, he found an area of the clearing that was darker than the rest. When he went over to it, he noticed something in there. Something humanoid..... with a long auburn braid...... Duo....... well, at least he now knew what he had forgotten about.

  
/\/\/\/\  
  
Koenma looked up, annoyed, as his door burst open.

  
"What is it?" He snapped, his eyes narrowing.

  
"Boss! There's a *very* big disturbance in Makai!" the Oni stated, looking very flustered.  
  
Koenma didn't even blink as he replied, "So?"

  
"It didn't originate in the Makai!" The Oni said, confusion joining the flustered look on his face.  
  
"It didn't originate in the Makai? Where did it come from then?" Koenma asked, starting to look as interested as a toddler can look.

  
"We don't know," the oni said, "we're looking into it now, but we definately know it didn't come from the Ningen-kai or the Makai."

  
"Is that all the information you have at the moment?" Koenma asked, his eyebrows burrowing slightly in thought.

  
"We know where it occurred, sir," the oni answered.

  
"Okay, leave Botan and me a copy and then send her in when you leave. I want to be informed immediately when you get any more information." Koenma stated tersely.

  
With that the oni left, leaving him lost in his thoughts 'till Botan came. When Botan got there, she found Koenma staring at the reports on his desk but not actually doing anything with them. Botan quietly cleared her throat to get his attention.

  
"You wanted to see me Koenma-sama?" Botan asked perkily.

  
"Yes, I need you to gather the Tantai. I have a surveillance mission for them. I need them to find out what happened in this area to cause such a big disturbance." Koenma stated, still looking preoccupied.

  
"Hai!" She said, leaving. Then, pausing halfway out the door, she asked, "do you want them to stop by here for anything, or do you want me to just drop them off there?"

  
"Just drop them off, then come back here so that I can get information to them quickly if I need to," Koenma said absently, already back to working on the mountain of paperwork in front of him.

  
"Hai!" Botan chirped, then left for the Ningen-kai to get the team.

-tbc-

Geez.... I never quite realized just how short this is... oh well *shrugs* as soon as I get the revised version out, I'll upload it... reviews and comments are more than welcome anyways though ^_^;;


End file.
